parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 6: Tillie's Adventure (Michael Brandon).
Here is part six of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Tillie as Emily * Susie the Little Coupe as Elizabeth * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Pickles as Farmer McColl * Timothy as Harvey * Mater as Trevor * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel * Alan Mack as Butch * Mr. Toad's Flying Machine as Tiger Moth * Stu Pickles as Jem Cole * Farmer Ernest as Farmer Trotter * Lorry 1 as Himself * Tillie's Birthday Train as Emily's Coaches * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves Transcript * Narrator: It was springtime on the Island of Fantasyland. (the scene opens where a small engine, pulling two coaches, a baggage car, another coach, and a caboose, passes a little engine, who puffs past, hauling four passenger cars) The sun was shining and the birds were singing. All the engines love this time of year. Tillie thought the island had never look beautiful. (Tillie goes down the track, pulling her Birthday Train cars) But that night, there was a big and blustery storm. High winds swept across the island. Trees were blown down. The water tower fell over. And the roof blew right off Farmer Pickles's farm. Tillie was very pleased to be safe and warm in a cozy shed. She could hear the wind outside. But the next morning, Tillie could not believe her eyes. (Tillie awakens, opens up the doors, and gasps) The storm had made a terrible mess. Farmer Pickles was looking at the damaged barn. * Farmer Pickles: The baby calves will be cold at night. I miss fix the roof right away. * Narratpr: But Farmer Pickles didn't have any timber for the roof. So he telephoned Emelius Browne. Emelius Browne came to see Tillie. * Emelius Browne: The storm blew the roof off of Farmer Pickles's barn. * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: You must take him some timbers so it can be fixed. * Tillie: Yes, sir. * Narrator: Said Tillie. Tillie steamed over to the timber yards. (Tillie goes to the timber yard and couples to nine freight cars and a caboose and races off to Farmer Pickles's, only to come across a log that has fallen onto the line) She buffered up to the timber wagons and raced off to Farmer Pickles's as fast as she could. But the storm had caused lots of damage to the lines. Workmen and trucks were clearing branches and rocks from the tracks. Tillie wanted to go quickly, but she couldn't go at all. * Tillie: (cross) Bother! * Narrator: Said Emily crossly. Benny and the workmen were trying to move the tree. But moving it was taking a long time. * Tillie: (annoyed) Hurry up! * Narrator: Emily puffed impatiently. * Tillie: You must work harder! * Narrator: And she blew her whistle. Benny was working as fast as he could. (Benny yelps and pulls the log out of the way) At last, he pulled the tree off the track. But Tillie didn't say thank you to Trevor. All she said was... * Tillie: About time! * Narrator: Every time she came across workmen clearing the track, she blew her whistle and wheesh her steam. (Tillie continues onward, passing cross workmen, only to bump into a water tower) This made the workmen cross. But Tillie thought it made them work harder. Then Tillie came across a fallen water tower. It had crashed onto her line. * Tillie: (surprised) Oh, no! * Narrator: She cried. Lizzie was helping the workmen push the tower off the track. The tower was very heavy. Tillie decided to boss Lizzie too. * Tillie: (annoyed) Hurry up! * Narrator: She wheeshed and blew her whistle as loud as she could. * Lizzie: Not if you ask like that. * Narrator: Sniffed Tillie crossly. * Tillie: (cross) I've got an urgent delivery. * Narrator: Said Tillie. But Lizzie didn't listen. She simply went back to work. Tillie blew her whistle again. But the more she blew her whistle, the slower Lizzie seemed to go. Tillie thought she would never get to Farmer Pickles's. (Tillie looks worried) The skies were darkening. And the night was on its way. Casey Jr arrived bringing more supplies. * Casey Jr: Hello! (puffs along, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, only to arrive, looking surprised, and meeting Tillie in trouble, before Casey Jr looks sad) * Narrator Casey tooted. Emily complained about Elizabeth. * Emily: She won't do one thing I'd tell her. * Casey Jr: (annoyed) That's because you're a big bossy boiler. * Narrator: Laughed Casey. * Casey Jr: (confused) You should try asking nicely for a change. * Narrator: Tillie didn't like being called a bossy boiler. And she didn't want to ask nicely. But it would be nighttime soon. And the baby calves still didn't have a roof over their heads. So Tillie took a deep breath. * Tillie: I'm sorry I was rude, but can you help me get this timber to Farmer McColl's? Please? It's to help the baby calves. * Narrator: Lizzie smiled. * Lizzie: Why certainly. * Narrator: She puffed. * Lizzie: I'll get your track cleared in no time. * Narrator: Tillie was surprised. Casey was right. Asking nicely was just like magic. Lizzie pushed with all her puff. The tower was heavy. But with a mighty heave, the track was cleared. * Tillie: Thank you! (puffs onward past Casey, who departs) * Narrator: Cried Tillie and she steamed on as fast as she could. (Tillie passes Timothy and two other engines working hard with the breakdown train and clearing the mess) It was nearly bedtime. Tillie knew the baby calves will be getting cold. So whenever there was something on a track, she took a deep breath and said please and thank you. At last, Tillie arrived at Farmer Pickles's. And the timber was quickly unloaded. The barn was soon repaired. And the baby calves snuggled down on their nice soft cave. * Farmer Pickles: Thank you, Tillie. * Narrator: Said Farmer McColl. * Farmer Pickles: The calves will be nice and warm now. * Narrator: Tillie was pleased she'd arrived on time. Asking nicely was all she had to do. Category:Julian Bernardino